Tic Tac Dough Cartoon Edition
by mr cartoon
Summary: The Famous Game Of X's & O's From The 70's Has Been Revived Cartoon Style, Watch Your Favorite Cartoon Stars From The Past & The Present Compete For Cash & Prizes By Simply Making Three In A Row Every Time.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

Tic Tac Dough Cartoon Edition

Episode 1 (Part 1)

[Quick Note - I Only On My OC In This Parody That's All] 

[The Show Begins With A View Of A Board With 9 Screen Beginning to Flash Rapidly As Music Begins To Play In The Backround With The Camera Zooming Out Viewing the Set]

Announcer - From Cartoon City In The World Of Animation, It's Everybodies Game Of Startegy, Knowledge, & Fun.. It's Tic Tac Dough

[The Logo Appears As The Audience In The Background Begins To Cheer]

Announcer - And Now Here's The Main Man Of The Show Shawn K.

[Shawn Appears At An Open Doorway Bringing In A Huge Round Of Applause From The Audience] 

Shawn K. - Thanks You Guys, What A Welcome From This Audience.. Well It's Looks Like I'm At It Again I've Brought Back Another Game Show From The Grave... & This Time It's Everybodies Game Of X's & O's, That's Right I Officaly Welcome You Back To Tic Tac Dough

[The Audience Starts To Applaud Again] 

Shawn K. - Now That's The Reception I Was Hoping To Hear... Now We All Know How This Show Works So Let's Not Waste Time With Me Talking About Myself For The Next Half Hour Let's Go Ahead & Introduce Are Very 1st Two Contestants

[The 1st Contestant Was A Tall Kid With Blue Hair, Wearing A Yellow & Red Stripe Shirt, Blue Pants, Red Shoes, & Has A Large Black Unibrow]

Announcer - Our 1st Contestant Was Originally From The Old Country Now Residing In The Cul-De-Sac Known By Few As The Son Of A Shepherd & Raises His Own Farm & Life Stock In His Backyard Please Welcome Rolf

[Shawn Sticks Out His Hand To Greet Rolf But Rolf Squishes His Hand With His Bottom Causing Shawn To Yelp In Pain With The Audience Laughing in The Background]

[Rolf Walks Over To His Position As The 2nd Contestant Is A 12 Year Old Boy With Auburn Colored Hair, Wearing A Red White Shirt Combo With A Black Shirt With White Stripes On The Inside, Blue Jeans, & Blue Shoes With Yellow Shoe Buckles On Them]

Announcer - And His Opponent A 12 Year Old Boy From Station Square Who's Mom Is A Famous Movie Actress, & Was Friends With The Famous Sonic The Hedgehog Himself & Has A License In Flying Jets & A Black Belt In Karate Please Welcome Chris Thorndyke

[Chris Greets Shawn Who Starts Shaking His Hand & Wishes Him Luck In Today's Game Then Chris Walks Over To His Position Next To Rolf As The Audience Continued to Applaud For Both Of Them] 

Shawn K. - A Foreign Kid Vs A Karate Master Kid This Should Be Interesting... Hi Rolf 

Rolf - Hello There He Who Wears A Necktie

Shawn K. - Ha Ha Ha Nice One, Now Is It True That You Did Come From Another Land

Rolf - Yes It Is True Rolf & His Family Once Lived In The Life Of The Old Village But Do To An Unknown Event Rolf Was Forced To Leave His Homeland & Come To This Strange Land 

Shawn K. - I See & How Did You Manage To Get Here

Rolf - We Had To Travel Across the Sea In Canoes Made From Our Leather Shoes... It Was A Difficult Journey For Rolf

Shawn K. - I Don't Blame You Rolf Sometimes It's Hard To Blend In To A Place That You've Never Been Before.. Escpecially America... But Anyways Good Luck To Ya Rolf & Let's Hope You Do Well In This

Rolf - I Am Quite Partcial To Try Shawn Boy 

Shawn K. - Very Good... Chris... Chris Thorndyke Is That Right

Chris Thorndyke - Yep

Shawn K. - Now Don't Get Me Worng But Was It True That You Have A Mom Who's Known By Some As A Famous Movie Actress 

Chris Thorndyke - Yeah, I Guess So But That Sort Of Does Mean One Thing In My Opinion

Shawn K. - Oh, & What Would That Be 

Chris Thorndyke - She Never Spends A Lot Of Time Back At Home

Audience - AAwwwwwww

Shawn K. - Oh Man I Feel Sorry For You Chris But Hey All In All We've Seen you During The Series & I Gotta Say You Are One Very Impressive Kid & Hopefully You'll Do Well Today

Chris Thorndyke - Don't Worry I Will 

Shawn K. - That's Good To Hear, So Any Event Now That We All Know Each Other Let's get This Game Underway... Now Here's How Were Gonna Do It, Take A Look At Our Tic Tac Dough Board We Have 9 Categories For You Guys To Choose From & It's Your Job To Answer The Question To That Category Correctly To Get An X Or An O Up There On The Box You've Selected... & The Only Way To Win Is To Make Three In A Row Up, Down, Across, Or Diagnaolly ... Now For Each Question In The Outer Boxes Are Worth One Hundred Dollars

[Eight $100 Dollar Logos Appear In The Outer Boxes] 

Shawn K. - But For The Center Box The Question Is A Little Harder So It'll Be Worth Two Hundred Dollars

[$200 Logo Appears In The Center Box]

Shawn K. - So That Means There's A Possible Thousand Dollars At Stake... But Like I Said Whoever Makes Three In A Row First Wins The Game & Becomes Champion All Right... Now Then Let's Take A Look At Our Categories For Round One 

[The Categories Appear On The Board] 

Shawn K. - Rocks, State Capitals, Disasters, American Slang, Africa, Partners, Famous Sayings, Sports Heroes, & Finally Kings, Queens, And Rulers... Rolf You Won The Toss Up Before The Show So You Get To Make The First Choice, Where Do You Want To Put Your First "X" At 

[Rolf Starts Looking At The Categories]

Rolf - Hmmm Rolf Wishes To Try Rocks

[Square Number 1 Starts Flashing] 

Shawn K. - Rocks It Is & Here's The Question For An X & $100 Dollars In The Pot... "What is one igneous rock used for public buildings?"

Rolf - It Must Be Granite

Shawn K. - That's The Correct Answer, Put An X On The Board

[The X Appears In Square 1 & $100 Is Added To The Pot] 

Shawn K. - Off To A Good Start As We Shuffle The Categories

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle Around The Board]

Shawn K. - Your Turn Chris, Where Do You Want To Go

Chris Thorndyke - Uuuhh.. Let's Go For Africa

Shawn K. - Africa It Is

[Square Number 3 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Here's The Question "A famous meeting of 2 men occurred in Africa between Stanley & this man? 

Chris Thorndyke - Livingston 

Shawn K. - Correct on Livingston

Chris Thorndyke - All Right 

[The O Appears In Square 3 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - $200 In The Pot As We Switch The Categories Around Once More 

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle Again] 

Shawn K. - Okay Rolf Control Goes Back To You, Where To This Time

Rolf - Hhhhmmm Now Rolf Dosen't Know About This But Rolf Is Gonna Try American Slang In The Center

Shawn K. - Ooh, Going For The Center Huh Okay Then 

[The Center Square Starts Flashing] 

Shawn K. - Now This One Is A Little Bit Difficult So After I Read The Question You'll be Given A Few Extra Seconds To Think This Over Okay

Rolf - Very Well Then Give Rolf The Question At Hand 

Shawn K. - If You Say So, Listen Carefully " What does BO stand for?".. Think About It Rolf For A Few Extra Seconds Starting Right Now

[Think Music Begins To Play In The Background For The Next 10 seconds As Rolf Starts Thinking Of What The Initials BO Stand For] 

Shawn K. - Okay Rolf Time's Up Do You Know What BO Stand For

Rolf - ...Nope...

[Buzzer Goes Off]

Shawn K. - Oooh Well that's Too Bad, BO Stands For Body Odor

Rolf - Body Odor

Shawn K. - Yep, But Oh Well Center ASquare Remains Untouched & Let's Go Ahead & Shuffle The Categories Once More

[The Categories Starts To Shuffle Again]

Shawn K. - Okay Chris You Get To Make The Next Choice 

Chris Thorndyke - Well If Rolf Want's To Try To Get The Center Square I Might As Well Go For it As Well

Shawn K. - Sounds Fine To Me

[The Center Square Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Now Remember It's A Little Bit More Difficult For This one So Listen Carefully, "Which athlete was nicknamed Broadway Joe?" Think About For A Few Seconds

[Think Music Begins To Play In The Background For 10 Seconds As Chris Starts To Think Of The Answer]

Shawn K. - Any Ideas Of A Name Chris

Chris Thorndyke - Uuuuh I Think It's... Joe Namath 

Shawn K. - You Got It

[The Audience Starts To Applaud While Chris Sighs On Relief]

Shawn K. - Way To Go Chris That's Another "O" On The Board Along With $200 Added To The Pot As Well

[An "O" Goes In The Center Square As Anither $200 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Rolf Your Turn Again, But First We Shuffle The Categories

[The Categories Start To Shuffle Yet Again]

Shawn K. - Best Make A Good Choice On This One Rolf

Rolf - Rolf Will Not Lose To This Young Lad Rolf Shall Take Famous Sayings For The Block

[Square Number 7 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Rolf's Gonna Try To Block, All Right For A Possible Block & Another $100 For The Pot Here's Your Question, "Who is responsible for saying, I have not yet begun to fight"?

Rolf - Rolf Actually Knows This One

Shawn K. - Really

Rolf - Yes The Answer Is John Paul Jones

Shawn K. - You've Made A Block Rolf Good Job

Rolf - Ooh Thank You, Rolf Is Pleased

[An "X" Appears In Square 7 As Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Both Players Are Off To A Good Start From Here & With $500 In The Pot What's Gonna Happen From Here, Will Find Out After A Word From Our Sponsors 

[The Audience Starts To Applaud With The Lights Beginning To Flash Then Rolf & Chris Startrd Chatting With Each Other As The Scene Switches To The Tic Tac Dough Board & Starts Zooming In On It A Little Bit As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - Well My Friends That Completes Part 1 Of This Exciting Premiere & Revival Of Tic Tac Dough & So Far Rolf & Chris Both Have 2 X's & O's On The Board & $500 In The Pot So Far Who's Gonna Make A Tic Tac Dough First & What Kind Of Events Are In Store Next, Find Out In The Next Exciting Part Of The Show]


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Tic Tac Dough Cartoon Edition

Episode 1 (Part 2)

[Quick Note - Just like in The Last Chapter I Only On My OC] 

[The Show Returns With A View Of The Host Shawn K. Still Standing At His Podium]

Shawn K. - So Far There's $500 In The Pot, Rolf Just Made A Successful Block Before The Break & Currently Right Now Chris Is About To Make His Next Move, Let's See What's Gonna Takes Place Next.. But First We Better Shuffle The Categories 

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle]

Shawn K.- So Chris Sense Rolf Blocked Your Chance At Making 3 In A Row Which Way Way Do You Want To Go Now

Chris Thorndyke - If Rolf Wants To Block Me Then I'll Block Him Back, I'll Take Rocks For The Block

[Square Number 4 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K.- Rocks For The Block Huh, Okay I Guess It's True What They Say To Fight Fire With Fire You Know What I Mean

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Anyway Answer This Correctly Chris & You'll Have A Block, & Here's The Question "What color is jade?" For A Block What's That Color

Chris Thorndyke - Green

Shawn K. - Right For The Block

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As An "O" Appears In Square 4 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Looks Like Chris Is Catching Up To Ya Rolf 

Rolf - SILENCE I Will Not Be Humiliated By He Who Is Smaller Than Rolf, Fork Over The Next Question

Shawn K. - All Right All Right Take it Easy We've Got To Shuffle The Categories 

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle Again]

Shawn K. - There's $600 In The Pot & 4 Squares Left To Choose From Rolf

[Rolf Starts Looking Over The Categories]

Rolf - It Would Be A Risk From This Point But Rolf Wishes To Try The State Capitals For A Block

[Square Number 6 Starts Flashing] 

Shawn K. - And Again We Go For Another Block, Now I Don't Have To Explain The Stipulation Cause This Is The 3rd One So Far So I'll Go Ahead & Read The Question, Listen Closely Rolf, "Name The Capital Of Virgina?"... For A Block Name It

Rolf - ... Rriich...Mmond

Shawn K. - Right For Another Block

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As An "X" Appears In Square 6 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Rolf - HA Victory Is Futile Small Boy

Shawn K. - Easy Now Rolf Let's Not Go Overboard... 3 Squares Left In This Round, Let's Shuffle Up The Categories

[The Categories Start Shuffling Again]

Chris Thorndyke - Can I Say Something Shawn

Shawn K. - Sure

Chris Thorndyke - How Did A Foreign Kid Know So Much American Stuff

[The Audience Starts Laughing] 

Shawn K. - I Don't Know... But Anyways Better Go Ahead & Make A Selection

Chris Thorndyke - Let's Try Sports Heroes

[Square Number 8 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Sports Heroes Huh.. Now Why That

Chris Thorndyke - I'm Just A Sports Fan

Shawn K. - ...Make Sense, Alright Chris For Another $100 In The Pot Plus Another "O" This Is Your Question, "What position does Thurman Munson play?" 

Chris Thorndyker - Rightfield

Shawn K. - You Got It 

[The Audience Start To Applaud Again]

Shawn K. - And We Also Would've Accepted Catcher.. But Either Way You Got An "O" In That Square So Let's Put It In There

[An "O" Appears In Square 8 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - 2 Boxes Left, $800 In The Pot & Let's Shuffle It Up Once More

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle Again] 

Shawn K. - Okay Rolf What's Your Choice

Rolf - Rolf Really Likes The Kings, Queens, And Rulers Category So Rolf Wishes To Do That One

[Square Number 2 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Okay Rolf Now This One's Very Important Cause If You Get This Question Correct We Will Have Our 1st Tied Game, Get It Wrong & Chris Will Have A Chance To Steal It From You.. Now The Category Is Kings, Queens, And Rulers, Listen Carefully "Name the ruler associated with Marie Antoinette?" For A Block & A Tie Game Name Him

Rolf - Oohhoo Rolf Has Heard Of This Man He'd Be Louis The Fourteenth 

Shawn K. - Right, & We Have A Tie Game

[The Audience Applauds Again Including Chris As An "X" Appears & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Good Job Rolf You've Saved Yourself From Losing & Now We Have A Tie, So That Means Were Gonna Be Starting With Another Game But the Pot Will Remain Where It's At So That Means It's Gonna Keep Growing Until We Have A Winner... Let's Reset The Board & Bring In 9 New Categories

[The Board Gets Cleared As 9 New Categories Appear on The Board]

Shawn K. - Composers, Books, Baseball, Soap Operas, Olympics, Fairy Tales, Humor, Bible Stories, & Nicknames... Pretty Good Categories For This Round Rolf, But The Question Is Where Do We Start

Rolf - Such Decent Sets Of Choices Givin' To Rolf... But Rolf Shall Take A Simple Selection Of Nicknames

[Square Number 9 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - All Right Then... Let's See If You Know Anything About This One, "Nickname for the business section is Chicago is...?"

Rolf - ... The Doo-Hickies...

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Ha Ha Very Funny Right There But That's Wrong I'm Afraid The Answer Was The Loop 

Rolf - Loop.. What Is This Loop

Shawn K. - Now Let's Not Go Through That Again... Let's Shuffle Up Those Categories

[The Categories Start To Shuffle All Over The Board]

Shawn K. - It's Your Board Chris Make Your Selection

Chris Thorndyke - I'll Take My Chances & Go For Baseball In The Center Square 

[The Center Square Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Going For The Center Block, Lots Of People Always Go For That Square, Anyways Here We Go With The Question On Baseball For An "X" On The Board & Another $200 In The Pot, " For most of his baseball career Richie Ashburn played for...?" Think About It For A Few Seconds

[Think Music Starts To Play As Chris Begins To Think Of The Right Answer]

Shawn K. - Time's Up Chris Now I'll Repeat The Question One More Time To Help You Out "For most of his baseball career Richie Ashburn played for...?" For The Center Square Name That Team

Chris Thorndyke - The Philadelphia Phillies

Shawn K. - Your Right

Chris Thorndyke - YES

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As An "O" Appears In The Center Square & $200 Is Added To The Pot] 

Shawn K. - Were Up To $1100 In The Pot Right Now & 8 Squares Left To Be Filled, Let's Shuffle The Categories

[The Reamining Categories Begin To Shuffle]

Shawn K. - Okay Rolf It's Your Turn

[Rolf Starts Thinking Of What To Choose]

Shawn K. - Well

Rolf - Aah Rolf Has Made His Decision, Rolf Shall Take Books

[Square Number 3 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Books It Is, & I Have In My Hand The Question, "In what book would you find Wilbur the Pig?" I'd Be Surprised If You Missed It

Rolf - "Charlotte's Web"

Shawn K. - Right for Another "X"

[An "X" Appears In Square 3 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - So How'd You Know That One Rolf, Did They Somehow Have A Copy Of Charlotte's Web Back In Your Homeland

Rolf - No... Rolf Guessed 

Shawn K. - SAY WHAT, Wow Now That's What I Call Impressive, So That's $1200 In The Pot Right Now & Chris As The Categories Finish Shuffling You Get To Make The Next Selection, Speaking Of Which Let's Shuffle Them Now

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle Some More]

Shawn K. - What'll It Be Chris

Chris Thorndyke - Let's Go For Soap Operas Shawn 

[Square Number 1 Starts Flahing]

Shawn K. - Soap Operas.. This Should Be Good, All Right Chris Let's See If You Know Anything About Soap Opera, "On what soap opera would you find Joe Riley?"

Chris Thorndyke - I Actually Remember This One It's "One Life To Live"

Shawn K. - That's The One

[The Audience Starts To Applaud Again As An "O" Appears In Square Number 1 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Just A Little Curious Chris Why Did You Choose Soap Operas

Chris Thorndyke - It's Like I Said Before My Mom's A Famous Movie Actress & Some Of The Roles She's Been In Had Some Soap Opera In It & Plus I Remember My Mom Watching Some On TV Sometimes

Shawn K. - Ooooh Now I Get It, Well At Least That's Settled It.. We're Up To $1300 Right Now & Shuffle Up The Categories Again

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle Again]

Shawn K. - Tensions Are Heating Up Rolf, Better Make A Good Choice

Rolf - Like Rolf Said At The Beginning, Rolf Will Not Lose To This Small Boy So Rolf Shall Take Composers For A Block

[Square Number 9 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Okay Rolf, Get This Question Right & You'll Get The Block.. & Here It Is, "Who is the composer of "You're the Top"?"... For A Block Name Him

Rolf - ...Rolf Is Clueless

[Buzzer Goes Off]

Shawn K. - Oohh That's Too Bad The Answer Was Cole Porter, Good Try Rolf But It's Still Not Over Yet.. For Now We Shuffle The Categories

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle Some More] 

Shawn K. - And Chris Your Turn For The Next Selection

Chris Thorndyke - I'll Take Olympics For The Win

[Square Number 2 Strarts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Olympics It Is, If You Get This Right You Will Win The Game & Become The New Chjampion Plus You Will Also Have $1400 As Your Total All On This Question.. Listen Carefully, "In what event would you find a foil, epee, or saber?" for the win & $1400 Name It 

Chris Thorndyke - Fencing

Shawn K. - RIGHT For Tic Tac Dough

[Music Begins To Play As The Audience Begins To Applaud While Chris Starts Jumping Up & Down With Excitment Then Rolf Would Grab Chris & Actually Start Shaking His Hand While Smiling While On The Board An "O" Appears In Square 9 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot Then The 3 "O"s Began Flashing]

Shawn K. - That Was A Great Game You Guys But Chris You Pulled It Off & You Are Our Champion So That Means Your Gonna Have A Chance To Play For Some Great Prizes In A Moment, But Rolf Listen I'm Sorry You Lost But I Do Have Good News Because You Guys Tied Once I Happy To Say That Each Tie In A Game Is $250 For The Loser So That Means Rolf You Leaving Us With $250 In That Pocket

Rolf - Oooh Thank You City Person Rolf Is Happy Once More

Shawn K. - Glad To Here It, Let's Here It For Rolf

[The Audience Starts To Applaud For Rolf As He Is Seen Exiting Through The Doorway]

Shawn K. - Okay Chris You Must Been A Little Exhausted After that Game So Were Gonna Let You Take It Easy A Little Before We Go To The Bonus Game, Is That All Right

Chris Thorndyke - Yeah Thanks

Shawn K. - No Prob, So Chris Juat Relax & Will Go To Commerical Break & When We Come Back Chris Will Have A Chance To Play For A Bonus Prize Package In Just A Few Minutes

[The Theme Song Starts Playing While The Audience Resumes Applauding With The Camera Switching Scenes To The Board Where The 3 "O"s Are Seen Still Flashing As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - It Took A While But I Managed To Finish Part 2 Of The Series Premiere Episode, So At The End Chris Just Become The New Champion & Is Gonna Have A Chance To Try & Win Some Bonus Prizes in The Bonus Round, Will He Win The Bonus Round & Who Will He Face Next Find Out In Part 3 Of The Series]


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

Tic Tac Dough Cartoon Edition

Episode 1 (Part 3)

[Just Like The Past Two Chapters The Only Thing I Own Is My OC]

[The Show Returns With Yet Another View Of Shawn Still Standing At His Post] 

Shawn K. - Chris Has Just Become Our New Champion & Has A Total Of $1400, How Are You Feeling

Chris Thorndyke - Just Fine

Shawn K. - Okay, Now So Far That's 1 Game Won & Should You Win 5 Games In A Row Without Losing Once Then Your Gonna Love This. Mr Announcer Tell Him What It Is

Mr Announcer - Well Chris You Could Win A Brand New Car 

[The Audience Starts Applauding As Chris Starts To Feel Surprised]

Mr Announcer - That's Right It's The 2011 Dodge Convertible Comes Standard With 5 Speed Manual Transmission, & Also Features 20x8 Inch Aluminum Wheels, Adjustable Seats, CD Ejector, & More The Dodge Convertible

[The Scene Switches Back To The Set]

Shawn K. - Sounds Like A Good Prize Chris But Speaking Of That, Time To See If You Can Win The Bonus Round Prize Package Are Your Ready

Chris Thorndyke - Ready

Shawn K. - What Are We Waiting For Then Come On Over & Let's Do It 

[Music Begins To Play As Chris Runs Over To Where Shawn Is Standing While Numbers 1 Through 9 Appear On The Board]

Shawn K. - What Kept Ya Man, Anyways Besides That Hears How The Bonus Game As You Can See We Have 9 Numbers On The Board & Let Me Go Ahead What We Have Behind There 

[All 9 Numbers Are Revealed]

Shawn K. - 6 Of Those Squares Have Cash Ranging From $100 To $500 & Two Squares Have The Words Tic & Tac, While The Center Square Has The Dragon

[The Audience Boos] 

Shawn K. - You Can Tell By The Audience's Reaction After I Said The Dragon & That A Good Reason Because He's The One You Need To Avoid, Cause Your Gonna Be Picking Numbers From 1 to 9 & The Object Is To Reach A $1000 Or More Or Find Both Tic & Tic To Win & Should You Do Either One Of Those Options Without Finding The Dragon Then Here's Mr Announcer To Tell You About Your Bonus Package

Mr Announcer - It's A Trip To Las Vegas

[The Audience Starts To Applaud Again]

Mr Announcer - You & 4 Guests Will Fly From Fanfiction To The Exciting City That Never Sleeps Where You'll Spend A Six Night Stay In The Rio Hotel, & Also During Your Time You'll Be Offered Front Row Seats For AN Exciting Magic Show Performed By One Of The Greatest Cartoon Magicians Of All Times.. Plus A $1000 Spending Money Which Makes Your Grand Total For This Bonus Prize Package Worth... $8,527 Good Luck Chris

Shawn K. - Now That Sounds Like A Good Bonus Prize Wouldn't You Say

Chris Thorndyke - No Kidding

Shawn K. - So Yeah Just Reach $1000 Or Find The Tic & The Tac Without Finding The Dragon & Your On Your Way To Las Vegas, Take A Good Look Now Cause Right Now There Gonna Get Shuffled

[The Dollar Amounts, Tic & Tic, & The Dragon Begin To Shuffle All Over The Board]

Shawn K. -So Chris Do You Like Magic Shows 

Chris Thorndyke - Yeah I Do Actually, I Remember Some Time Ago I Got Myself A Magic Kit & Pretend I Was A Magician Myself It Was Awesome

Shawn K. - Wow, Now That Must've Been Fun

Chris Thorndyke - It Sure Was

[Just Then The 9 Numbers Appear On The Board Covering Up The Evidence]

Shawn K. - Looks Like We're All Set So Chris Look At The Board & Tell Me Which Number You Want To Start With

[Chris Turns To The Audience For Some Help]

Chris Thorndyke - Number 6

[Square Number 6 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Starting With Number 6 & What's Behind It

[Number 6 Begins To Vaporize Revealing]

$250

Shawn K. - $250 That's A Good Start

[The Audience Starts To Shout Out Numbers] 

Audience Members - Go For 3, Pick 5, 2, Lucky 7 Man

Shawn K. - What's The Next Number Chris

Chris Thorndyke - Guess Will Try 7

[Square Number 7 Starts Flashing] 

Shawn K. - The Old Lucky Number 7 Will It Live Up To It's Name Let's Find Out What's Behind 7

[Number 7 Begins To Vaporize Revealing] 

ROAR (The Dragon)

Audience - Awwwww 

Shawn K. - No, It Didn't... Sorry Chris

[Chris Covers His Face With His Hand]

Shawn K. - Hey Don't Blame Yourself Chris ... Whoever Gave You The Advice To Choose Number 7 You Should Be Blaming Them

[The Audience Laughs A Little Except For Some Who Said Number 7]

Shawn K. - Well Anyways Chris There's Is A Moral To This Story 

Chris Thorndyke - What's That

Shawn K. - Never Take Advice By Someone That Would Lead To A Bad Result... Either Way What's Done Is Done Now Chris The Dragon May Have Burned $250 But There's No Way He Can Take Away Your $1400 You've Already Won It's Yours No Matter What.. & Also Will Keep This Bonus Prize Package In Stock Until Someone Wins It Okay 

Chris Thorndyke - Sounds Fine To Me

Shawn K. - That's Good.. Anyhow Let's Go Ahead & Reveal The Rest Of The Board Where Was Everything Else 

[The Rest Of The Numbers Fade Off Revealing The Results]

Shawn K. - See There's All The Money & Both Tic & Tac Were Behind Numbers 3, & 8... Okay Chris That's Enough of Our Bonus Game What Do You Say You Go Back To The X Position & Will Meet Your New Opponent 

Chris Thorndyke - Bring It

Shawn K. - HA HA HA HA Bring It He Said, All Right Will Bring It Back To The Posiums Chris

[Chris Runs Back To The "X" Posium As Shawn Walks Back To His Podium] 

Shawn K. - Well Mr Announcer Chris Said To Bring It & We Better Bring It All Right, Who's His Next Opponent

[Music Begins To Play As A 12 Year Old Girl With Light Blue-Green Hair, Wearing A Long Sleeved Red Shirt with Golden Markings, Purple Shorts, & Black & Pink Marked Shoes Walks In]

Mr Announcer - Shawn His Opponent Is A 12 Year Old Girl Currently Living In New Domino City, She's Also A Twin Sibling & Plays Duel Monsters & Former Participant In The Fortune Cup Please Welcome Luna

[Luna Walks Over To The Podium & Chris Greets Her Then They Start Shaking Hands As The Audience Continue To Applaud]

Shawn K. - Luna My Friend, Welcome To The Show

Luna - Glad To Be Here

Shawn K. - Now With All To Side Luna With Your Time In New Domino City In All What Type Of Things Have You Done In Your Life

Luna - Well Me & My Brother Leo Live In A Apartment Building Top Floor If Your Wondering, & Originally We Did School By Internet But Now We Attend The Duel Academy & Since Then We've Made Lots Of Good Friends There During Our Time There

Shawn K. - That's Pretty Cool Luna, Now I Also Heard That One Time In Your Life You Fell Into A Coma For A Full Month

Luna - Right 

Shawn K. - What Could've Happened During That Time

Luna - It Sort Of Happened When I Was Younger For One, & During That Time I Was Somehow Sent To A Spirit World Where There's All Sorts Of Duel Monster Spirits & Was Controlled By Ancient Fairy Dragon

Shawn K. - Wow, Amazing & What Happened After You Got Out Of The Coma 

Luna - After I Woke Up From It I Promised That I Would Always Be There To Defend All The Duel Sprirts From Evil In The Spirit World & Since Then I Did

Shawn K. - Man, Now That Had To Be Without A Doubt The Biggest Moment In Your Life

Luna - Guess You Could Say That

Shawn K. - Anyways Good Luck Luna & Glad You Could Be Here

Luna - Thanks 

Shawn K. - (He Claps His Hands Together) Okay Now That We Know Each Other.. Players Take A Look At The Board Cause Here's The 9 Categories For This Round

[The 9 Categories Appear On The Board]

Shawn K. - Nicknames, Words, Books, Comic Heroes, Awards, Countries, Olympics, Food, & Meteorology... Okay Chris You Get To Make The First Pick

Chris Thorndyke - Okay... Uuuh How About We Start With... Books

[Square Number 3 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - All Right Then Here's The 1st Question In The Game For An "X" In That Square Plus $100 In The Pot, "In what story would you find the cheshire cat?" 

Chris Thorndyke - Alice In Wonderland 

Shawn K. - That's Right

[The Audience Starts To Applaud As An "X" Appears In Square Three & $100 Is Placed In The Pot] 

Shawn K. - One "X" On The Board & $100 In The Pot As We Shuffle The Categories 

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle]

Shawn K. - Your Turn To Select Luna 

Luna - Can I Have The Words Category Please

Shawn K. - Of Course

[Squar Number 8 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - This Is For Another $100 For The Pot & For Your 1st "O" On The Board, Listen, "A person, place or thing is what part of speech?"

Luna - Noun

Shawn K. - Noun Is The One 

[The Audience Begin To Applaud Again As An "O" Appears In Square Eight & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Guess What, It's Shuffle Time Again 

[The Categories Start To Shuffle Again]

Shawn K. - Control Goes Back To You Chris

Chris Thorndyke - Might As Well Take The Center Square Shawn

[The Center Square Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Okay Chris Just Like Before This Is Worth $200 In The Pot Now Here's The Question On Food, "What is the meat base of chili con carne?" think about it for a few seconds

[Think Music Begins To Play As Chris Starts To Think Of The Right Answer]

Shawn K. - Time's Up Chris Can You Tell Me What The Meat Base For Chili Con Carne Is 

Chris Thorndyke - ...Is It.. Beef

Shawn K. - Am I Beef Or What You Got It

Chris Thorndyke - YEAH

[An "X" Appears In The Center Square & $200 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Your This Close To Winning Again Chris, Time To Shuffle The Categories

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle Yet Again]

Shawn K. - So Luna What's Your Selection

Luna - I Don't Want To Lose Really Quick So Let's Do Countries For The Block

[Square Number 7 Starts Flashing] 

Shawn K. - Going For Our 1st Block in The Game & It's All On This Question in Countries, "What country does The Kangaroo bring to mind?" For A Block Name It

Luna - Australia

Shawn K. - You've Made A Block

[The Audience Starts To Applaud Again As An "O" Appears In Square 7 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Let's Do Some More Shuffling People 

[The Categories Start To Shuffle Again]

Shawn K. - There $500 In The Pot Chris What's Your Strategy Now

Chris Thorndyke - Just Like Before If She Wants To Block Me Then I'll Block Her, Let's Go For Olympics For The Block 

[Square Number 9 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Just Like Luna Did Before Chris Answer This Question Correctly & You'll Have A Block, Now Here's The Question On Olympics, "What sport uses a pool, goal, ball & caps?" For A Block Name That Event 

Chris Thorndyke - Water Polo

Shawn K. - That's A Block

[The Audience Starts To Applaud Again As An "X" Appears Over Square 9 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - This Game's Really Heating Up We're Gonna A Break & When We Come Back Will Find Out How Much Further This Game's Gonna Go Right After The Break

[Theme Song Begins To Play As The Audience Starts To Applaud While Chris & Luna Started Chatting With Each Other As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 3 Of The Show & Both Chris & Luna Are Neck in Neck As Of This Point, In The Next Part It's The Last part Of The Series Premiere Will Either Chris Or Luna Win The Game Or Will This Game Be Carried On Into The Next Episode Find Out The 4th & Final Conclusion Of This Episode]


	4. Episode 1 Part 4

Tic Tac Dough Cartoon Edition 

Episode 1 (Part 4) 

[Quick Note - This Is It The Last Part Of This Episode & One Last Reminder That I Only Owned My OC For This Series Nothing Else]

[The Show Returns With A View Of The Board Then The Camera Turns Over To Shawn K.]

Shawn K. - Were Currently In The Middle Of Our First Game Between Chris & Luna, & Before The Breal Chris Just Blocked Luna & The Pot Stands At $600 With 4 Squares Remaining, Let's Go Ahead & Shuffle Up The Categories

[The Categories Begin To Shuffle Yet Again]

Shawn K. - Well Luna Controls Goes Back To You Which One Do You Want This Time

Luna - Hmmm Let's Do Awards For The Block

[Square Number 6 Starts Flashing] 

Shawn K. - Going For Another Block For The 3rd Time In A Row So Far, Now I'm Not Gonna Explain Again Let's Get To The Question & Here It Is, "What actor won the Oscar for "Save the Tiger"?" For A Block Name Him

Luna - Jack Lemmon

Shawn K. - We Have Our 3rd Block 

[The Audience Applaud Again As An "O" Appears In Square 6 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Only Three Squares To Go & Were Up To $700 In The Pot Right Now As We Shuffle The Board 

[The Remaining Categories Start To Shuffle Again]

Shawn K. - Chris You Get To Make The Next Selection

Chris Thorndyke - Let's Go Ahead & Rap This Up With Food For The Win

[Square Number 1 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Well Chris You've Done It Before Last Time Can You Do It Again By Answering This Question Correctly On Food, & Here We Go, "McIntosh is a type of what?" For The Win & An Additional $800 Which Would Send Your Total To $2200 Name It

Chris Thorndyke - Uuuuuhh...

[Buzzer Goes Off]

Shawn K. - Oooh Sorry Chris Time's Up, The Answer Was Apple.. Apple, Well Luna You Still Have A Chance Here, But Before You Choose Let's Shuffle Up The Board

[The Board Starts To Shuffle Up Again]

Shawn K. - Time To Choose A Category

Luna - Nicknames For The Block Please

[Square Number 1 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Luna I Don't Have To Explain This To You Cause This Your 4th Time Going For A Block So Listen Carefully Cause Here's the Question, "What is the nickname for Florida?" For A Block Name It 

Luna - The Sunshine State 

Shawn K. - She Did It Again

Luna - YES

[An "O" Appears In Square 1 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Only 2 Squares Left & Were Up To $800 In The Pot, Let's Do The Shuffle Up Once More 

[The Categories Start To Shuffle Yet Again]

Shawn K. - Time To Make A Choice Chris

Chris Thorndyke - Countries For The Block Shawn

[Square Number 4 Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - Well Chris You Answer This Correctly & We Will Have A Tie Game, Here's The Question On Countries, "What country put the first man on the moon?" For A Block & A Tie Game Name The Country 

Chris Thorndyke - The U.S.A.

Shawn K. - We Have A Tie Game 

[The Audience Begin To Applaud While Luna Shakes Chris's Hand As An "X" Appears In Square 4 & Another $100 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - What A Move Chris, We Have A Tie Game SO That Were Gonna Go Ahead & Clear The Board & Bring In 9 New Categories For The Next Round But Like Before The Pot Remains The Same, Let's Bring In Some New Categories For Round 2

[The Board Clears Up Everything As 9 New Categories Appear]

Shawn K. - Spelling, Sherlock Holmes, Sports Trivia, Animal Kingdom, Superstitions, Homes, Prehistoric Times, Stamps' Coins, & Literature.. Luna You Have The Pleasure Of Going First In This Round

Luna - I Guess I'll Start With The Center Square Shawn

[The Center Square Starts Flashing]

Shawn K. - All Right, Now Remember Luna The Center Square Is A Little Bit More Difficult So You'll Have A Few Extra Seconds For This Questions All Right, Speaking Of Wich Here It Is, "What happens if you step on a crack?" Here's Some Extra Time 

[Think Music Starts To Play As Luna Begins To Think Of What The Answer Is] 

Shawn K. - Okay Luna, Do You Have An Answer

Luna - You Break Your Mother's Back

Shawn K. - Bingo

[An "O" Appears In The Center Square & Another $200 Is Added To The Pot]

Shawn K. - Well This Game Is Getting Really Good So Far But I'm Afraid Will Have To Stop Right Here Cause We're All Out Of Time For Today

Audience - Aaawww

Shawn K. - I Know, I Know But We Gotta Stick To The Schedule Here, But Not To Worry This Game's Not Gonna End At A Draw Cause We're Gonna Continue This Match On Our Next Program, So Chris & Luna You Think You Can Wait Till Tomorrow 

Chris Thorndyke - Sure

Luna - I Can Do That 

Shawn K. - Great, & Folks I Hope You Can Wait Till Tomorrow As Well Cause This Is Only The Beginning So Until Then I'm Shawn K. Saying That I Hope All Your X's & O's Lead To Fame & Fortune

[The Audience Laughs A Little] 

Shawn K. - See You Next Time On Tic Tac Dough 

[The Theme Song Starts To Play Again As The Audience Starts To Applaud Again While Shawn Walks Over To Talk To Both Chris & Luna]

Mr Announcer - Some Members Of Our Studio Audience Will Recieve... Ed Flakes The Cereal That Help You Start Your Day Off Right For Some Scamming... Mr Big's 12 Cup Coffee Maker Guarenteed To Make Every Coffee Break A Delicious One, & A Portable DVD Player Managable To Play Your Favorite DVD's Anywhere, Anytime.. All Contestants That Have Paricipated Today Recieve A Copy Of Our Home Game Now You Can Have The Thrill of X's & O's Right There In Your Home Coming Soon To Stores Everywear

[The Credits Are Shown Starting To Roll As The Camera Switches Back To The Set With Shawn Talking To Chris & Luna With The Audience Clapping In Rhythm In The Background]

Mr Announcer - Tic Tac Dough Is A Barry & Enright Productions Distributed By CBS

[The Final Shot Of The Board Is Shown With The X & O Graphics Flashing Back & Forth As The Screen Fades To Black Ending The Episode]

[Quick Note - That's It Folks The 1st Episode Of Tic Tac Dough Cartoon Edition Is Finished We Hope You've Enjoyed This Cause This Is Only The Start Of It's Comeback So Be Sure To Stick Around For The 2nd Episode But Until Then Read & Review]


End file.
